


Royal Play Time

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Switching, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: A collection of sexy shenanigans with your King ft. a bunch of other sexy friends ;)





	1. Masturbation on the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of thinking of turning this into a series of drabbles/one-shots for King!Noctis' sexual fantasies. Visit my fandom writing blog theimmortalbae.tumblr.com to drop me a prompt for what kinds of sexual fantasies you want to see Noctis and Reader indulge in! ;)

“I’ve waited all day for this.”

Noctis practically leered down at you as he sat upon his ornate throne with fire burning in his midnight blue hues. Tongue darting out between your lips, you ran it over your lower lip and fiddled with the silk waist sash on your plain black silk robe. Barefoot, you padded forward towards the bottom of the shining marble stairs that led up to your King.

“Is that so?” You asked, tone coy. A small smile threatened to spread into a full grin as you noticed Noctis’ expression pulled his features into a look of impatience.

“Don’t tease me, Y/N. Ignis could make an appearance any moment—.”

This remark spurred you into action, your feet carrying you up the stairs in what you felt were easy gliding movements. Your hips swayed tantalisingly with each step upwards, and you acquiesced Noctis’ silent demand for you to undress with his sharp gaze. 

The silk robe easily slipped off your bare shoulders as you unabashedly continued to make your way toward your King, not minding in the slightest as Noctis’ eyes roved hungrily over your fully exposed body. The relationship you had forged with Noctis was one well past the initial stages of embarrassment that came with the first unveiled moments of nudity.

Still, you didn’t miss the way your King’s cheeks flushed a healthy pink as he firmly patted the tops if his thighs, shooting you a knowing look. “Back to me, legs spread for me just the way I like.” He commanded softly.

A shiver of anticipation wracked your body and you nodded as you let your heady excitement propel you forward and submit completely to Noctis’ whims. You maintained eye contact with Noctis as long as you could before it was physically impossible to do so. Eyes front, you bent at the waist and let out a soft sigh of appreciation as you felt Noctis’ strong yet elegant fingers guide you down onto his lap.

“Like this?” You murmured as you wriggled your ass back on Noctis’ lap, spreading your legs and hanging them over the outer sides of Noctis’ thighs to keep yourself exposed for him. Gaze locked straight ahead, you were fully aware of the fact that anyone who was to open up the ornate double doors to the throne room would immediately get an eyeful of your most intimate area exposed completely for your King to play with has he pleased.

If you were to be honest to yourself, you really didn’t mind the notion of getting caught in such a debauched and compromising position. Your sexual escapades with the King of Lucis was no secret, and with you engaged to be Noctis’ chosen Queen in a matter of months, it appeared that Noctis wanted to test a few adventurous things out with you.

You were not opposed to these naughty little escapades in the slightest. In fact, you found yourself wanting Noctis more and more with every little impromptu ‘play time’ Noctis seemed to tempt you into on a regular basis.

Breath hitching, you felt Noctis’ fingertips trace fire into the nerve endings located along the soft expanses of your inner thighs. His lips brushed against your earlobe as he peppered you with hot kisses, his breath already laboured with sheer excitement at having a no-nonsense woman like you submit completely to him.

“Did you play with yourself like I told you to?” Noctis asked, his voice carrying with it a dark tone of authority. 

Nodding, you bucked your hips forward as Noctis hovered his fingers teasingly just short of your drenched pussy lips. You grasped onto the cool, intricately designed arm rests on the royal throne and leaned your head back onto Noctis’ shoulder, a soft whine of frustration leaving your throat and out your parted lips.

“Y-yes, my King— ah!” You yelped in delighted surprise as Noctis’ fingers gave your engorged clit a sharp tap of reprimand.

“Y/N… you know how I feel about you addressing me as such. You only use royal protocol when instructed to, is that clear?” Noctis advised you, his voice frustratingly level and calm. 

You bit your lip and nodded obediently, “Yes Noctis. I got ahead of myself… I just—.”

“I didn’t let you cum all day. You just want to cum all over my fingers like the good little wife you are, huh? That’s why you’re so eager for me, right?” Noctis cooed, sending a jolt of depraved pleasure right down to the place between your hips.

Noctis had barely touched you were you needed it so badly, and yet you felt the pleasurable pressure growing and growing with just his gestures and words. Anticipation building on and on, you keened out an answer.

“I’m your perfect little wife…” you sighed in relief as Noctis’ fingers finally began to rub against your wet pussy lips. “Oh Astrals, y-yes! I’ve been close all day. F-fuck!” You cursed as Noctis heard your words and immediately delved his fingers between your fleshy lips. His two fingers slipped inside your hot opening easily, and you writhed against his fingers the moment they stretched you intimately.

Noctis chuckled darkly as you rode his fingers. “Yeah, you feel like you’re going to cum any moment. That toy I put inside you this morning would never be able to truly appreciate how fucking amazing your pussy feels clenching around these fingers.” Noctis moaned as your walls pulsed around his fingers, incredibly close to release already. You felt his fingers getting warmer and warmer until they were pleasantly sending hot tingles through to the source of pressure between your hips. “You like it when I use my magic in your wet little pussy, huh? Tell me how much you like it, my Queen.”

There it was— your permission to call Noctis your King. 

With a broken moan, your head lolled back at the sensations only the King of Lucis could muster within you. “Fuck… yes! I love it when my King’s fingers work my pussy just the way that makes me… makes me… Unnnhh I can’t, Noctis I’m cumming!” You screamed as your orgasm ceased you and took your to what you dubbed as ‘Astral heights’ once again. 

Noctis groaned at the feeling of your pussy walls clenching hard around his fingers, and slowly pulled his fingers out of your warmth, firmly planting them against your clit and rubbing vigorously as you keened in pleasure at the prolonged orgasm. Noctis caught your earlobe between his lips and sucked gently before letting go and whispering huskily into your ear— words only for you to hear.

“It felt good, huh? It felt good for me too. I love it when you let go like this… when you show me just how far you’ve come alongside me.” Noctis pressed a kiss to the sensitive crook of your neck and you let out a soft moan of his name as he continued to mutter sweet words into your ear. “I love seeing you lose control at my hands. You get so wet for me, and only for me. You’re going to be my queen soon, and all I want for you to do is keep these legs of your spread open for me so that I can fuck an heir into you.” Noctis pinched your clit to make his point, and you bucked your hips in reaction, your essence gushing out of your entrance as Noctis’ dominant tone almost had you drooling for more of his sensually aggressive assault on your sex. 

“I’m more than just a baby maker,” you whispered— your weak attempt at rebuilding the status quo between yourself and Noctis. 

Noctis laughed once more, this time lighter and more agreeable. “I know. A man can dream though, right?” Noctis raised his slick fingers to your mouth and you readily opened them to taste your essence on your King’s fingers. You made sure to run your tongue provocatively between Noctis’ digits, and you smirked as Noctis pulled his fingers out of your mouth— feeling a tell-tale hardness rubbing against your bare ass through his trousers. 

“You want me to take care of that?” You asked Noctis, ready to get up and off Noctis. Fully intending to get down between his legs, on your knees to return the favour, you were stopped by Noctis’ arms wrapping around your waist.

Noctis hummed in disagreement. “No, just let me hold you like this for a bit. You’re so warm and soft and off-guard for once. I feel like I’m the protector for once— not the other way around.” Noctis murmured as he shifted you slightly in his hold so that your legs were together and hanging off his lap, your body seated on his lap side-ways.

You sighed and shook your head, reaching up to cup Noctis’ clean-shaven cheek in your palm. Casting him a knowing look, you smiled reassuringly. “It’s my job. I was raised to protect you and your family—.”

“You’re my family now. So who protects you?” 

Noctis’ question hung in the air for a few extended moments as you pondered his words.

And then you smiled and leaned into Noctis’ warm body, bared to the world, protected only by the King you were sworn to protect with your life.

“You, I guess.”


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Noctis haven't really had any private time with each other lately... you decide to being private time to the council room ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut muse is being a pain, so I'm trying my hand at various King!Noctis x Fem!Reader smut shots; visit me on my co-owned blog "theimmortalbae.tumblr.com" to drop me a prompt or scenario you want to see our naughty couple in if there's something in particular you want to read :) <3
> 
> \- Moosh :)

Five days.

Five whole days passed since you and your future husband even had the opportunity to explore each other’s bodies in the most sensual of ways. For the most part, you understood why life had to be as such; Noctis Lucis Caelum was the King of the People. He not only ruled over Lucis, but its bordering nations as well. With that responsibility came many council meetings with many important people at every opportunity.

Noctis appeared to be getting on edge about his lack of ‘personal time’— though Ignis wisely advised him in the past of how short on time the King would be at the dawn of a new age. Sure, you understood completely that duty came before personal whims— you spent ten years of your life guarding Noctis’ body and spirit, setting your personal feelings aside for the sake of strength. However, you looked just as frustrated in your own skin, if not more so than Noctis.

It was for this very reason, this very mutual frustration for an unfairly prolonged period of time, that you decided to put your training to the test. You knew you were about to pull something potentially dangerous, and incredibly improper for the future Queen of Lucis. Still, you figured that the people owed you some kind of reward for keeping your King away from your embrace for so long.

Pushing the council room door open, you were please to note that the door didn’t make a cliche creak that would have surely given your entrance away. Ignis and Noctis remained engaged in conversation at the foot of the table, papers scattered everywhere and Noctis’ expression scrunched into a rather annoyed frown.

“I asked for a development proposal, not a science report. The hell’s a rotating discharge valve?” Noctis mumbled. With a smirk, you dropped to your knees and began your journey towards your husband’s casually spread legs at the end of the council meeting table. 

You heard Ignis chuckle, humour clear in the verbal gesture. “Perhaps Holly or Cindy can enlighten you during the meeting. I fear I do not possess the lay man’s vocabulary to assist you in your search for knowledge this time, your majesty—.”

“Is that sass I hear, Specs?” Noctis drawled, sounding unimpressed.

You almost gave yourself away with the giggle that soundlessly spilt through your lips at Ignis’ retort. 

“Why, I would never dream of behaving so petulantly with my King—!”

“Oh shut it, Specs!” You were now a short distance away from Noctis’ position at the table, and were tempted to run your hands up and down his knees and thighs to provoke him immediately, but you decided to wait. You wanted this to be thrilling and dangerous for both yourself and your King. 

You waited until you could see pairs of legs at almost every seat around the table.  
“Y/N isn’t attending this meeting?” Ignis murmured under his breath to Noctis.

You heard Noctis let out a rather forlorn sigh, and guilt stabbed at your heart as Noctis spurt out the lie you told him to be able to execute your naught plan shortly.

“She said all these meetings and appointments are making her exhausted. She’s gone to bed early.” Noctis reported back to Ignis, mumbling his words in his disappointment. “These things go so much quicker when Y/N is around.”

You watched as Ignis stepped away from Noctis’ side and took your usual place at the table, leaving his own space empty. You heard Ignis clear his throat loudly, and the idle chatter fell silent in a few mere moments. 

“It seems we’re all accounted for. Lady Y/N sends her deepest apologies— she is unable to make it to today’s discussion—.”

“Aww, I wanted to tell ‘er somethin’ ‘bout what happened last night,” you heard Cindy sigh, her usually cheery twang coming across disappointed. You bit your lip and promised within yourself to call Cindy and have a good chat with her later.

The meeting began and was well underway before you decided to make your move. You heard the imposing drawl of Cor Leonis’ voice travel across the table as he spoke about the Glaive facilities and the urgent need for new weaponry to be sourced. Not taking heed of the heated debate above, you stalked forward, back arched like a cat hunting its prey. 

You settled yourself between Noctis’ legs and rejoiced in the fact that King Noctis had tucked his chair in completely towards the table so that his lap would not be visible. It was usually an endearing quality of his, but this time around, in this very moment— he enabled sin.

At the first gentle touch of your palms resting cautiously on your king’s thighs, you felt Noctis’ legs jolt in surprise. Quickly, you rubbed Noctis’ thighs in comfort, shutting your eyes as you took in the feel of his hard, muscular flesh under his tailored pants. Noctis let out a loud breath through his nose, and you heard Ignis instantly reprimand the King under his breath.

Your fingers snuck up Noctis’ thighs and up to his fly. You were careful as you unbuckled his ornate black and gold belt, letting out a breathy moan as you licked your lips in anticipation. You noticed Noctis lean back in his seat to probably glance down at his lap at the seemingly disembodied hands that were working him into a forbidden frenzy.

His breath hitched, and you knew then and there that he knew it was you. He saw your glinting gold and silver engagement ring as you unbuttoned his pants and worked his fly down. Noctis leaned back forward, covering his lap fully as he was addressed by a council member at the table.

You didn’t pay much attention to what was being discussed above, your sole attentions focused on the semi-hard cock jutting towards you under the table. You withheld a whine from the back of your throat as you leaned forward, your fingers gripping at the material on Noctis’ thighs as you blew on Noctis’ cock in a teasing manner.

Noctis stuttered his words above, but you were much too zoned in on your current task to even care for what was going on above anymore. Your mouth watered as you took in the sorely missed sight of your king’s thick member. 

You always loved the look of it; not overly long, but thick enough to stretch you oh-so-good. Noctis was circumcised, which never failed to have your eyes appreciate how vulnerable and beautiful the glistening head of his cock looked. You eased closer, feeling almost dirty as you dragged your tongue flat up the underside of Noctis’ cock, your hand slipping down to gently fondle his balls.

Noctis squirmed at your ministrations, but continued to talk with a level tone. Sure, he sounded strained, but that could easily be taken as pure annoyance at the whole situation. Whatever the situation above the table was, you knew that Noctis was enjoyed your surprise service immensely. The way his sensitive vein pulsed against your tongue was enough proof that he wanted more of what you were dishing out to him. The way Noctis’ cock was already leaking at the tip with clear pre-cum signified that he was going to cum quickly.

You were sure it was from the situation, of course. It wasn’t everyday that the King was blown secretly under the table before his whole council after all. Surely, Noctis felt the danger of the situation and was absolutely enthralled by it just like yourself.

“Unhh,” you let out a soft moan as you opened up your mouth and hollowed your cheeks, taking Noctis into your mouth. You bobbed your mouth around the head of his cock, making sure to swirl your tongue around his sensitive tip just like he loved it. Noctis’ thigh muscles were tense, and he was no longer talking, though you knew that at this point in time if Noctis were to say anything at all, he might as well give away his dirty little secret currently under way below the table.

You dragged your fingernails up the base of Noctis’ cock, a small, quiet whimper escaping your throat as you used your mouth to fuck Noctis’ cock. You sucked hard as you noted how hard and engorged he was in your mouth; his slightly salty taste making your mouth water in anticipation for his release.

Oh, you wanted him to come undone inside your mouth so you could taste his royal seed. Far too much time passed since you got to be on your knees for your one and only king. You knew what you were doing was extremely dangerous, but you were ready to take whatever punishment Noctis Lucis Caelum wanted to dole out to you.

The very thought of being punished had your inner walls spasm as your panties became wet and slick at the crotch with your arousal. You wanted to touch yourself and cum along with Noctis, but you knew that Noctis’ release would be risky enough on its own. 

When Noctis orgasmed, he liked to make noise. He liked to call your name like a prayer. He liked to curse at the Astrals for creating such a beautiful feeling of bliss in the mortal world— at the back of your mind, you began to ponder the fact that maybe this wasn’t such a grand idea after all.

Your body moved on its own accord though, your mouth sucking almost harshly now as Noctis began to fail at holding his body back from reacting to your ministrations on his cock. His hips bucked slightly, and you heard his breathing speed up— he was probably looking flushed as well.

You smirked around Noctis’ cock, and felt the first spurts of his cum hit the back of your throat. The movements automatic, you swallowed over and over again as you sloppily continued to stimulate Noctis’ cock though his orgasm with your saliva slick tongue. You were barely aware of how loud you were slurping Noctis under the table, but Ignis’ voice suddenly rang out around the room. 

Chairs shuffled and council members left hastily. You couldn’t care less as you finally heard Noctis let out a deliciously low moan from above. 

“Aaaah, fuck— Y/N!” Noctis cursed, relief and desperation clear in his tone.

You gave Noctis one final suck and let him out of your mouth with a lewd ‘pop’. 

“Was it good? Did you like my little surprise—?”

“Yes…”

“No.” Ignis huffed, sounding absolutely mortified. “That was highly inappropriate and EVERYONE in the room knew what was happening under the table. Y/N… that w-was— ah!”

You grinned as you reached out and boldly squeezed at Ignis’ hard cock constricted in the confines of his pants. “Seems like your royal advisor’s a little excited too, Noctis.” You laughed lightly, caressing Ignis’ member gently.

You heard Noctis laugh tiredly from above the table. “Go for it, Specs— she sucks cock good. Unless you want to be inside her; Y/N loves having cock inside her.” Noctis suddenly laughed darkly.

You felt your inner walls clench violently as Noctis uttered his next heated words:

“Y/N deserves to be punished for her naughty behaviour, right Iggy? So why don’t you punish her for me? I’d love to watch.”


	3. Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get your punishment for being such a naughty Queen under the council table. Ignis makes you work for your orgasm, and Noctis watches until he needs to have you for himself. Luckily for Ignis, Noctis is willing to share his toys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis x Reader x Noctis threesome. I sinned hard.
> 
> Find me at theimmortalbae.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also shout out to my new source of sinful inspiration nsfnoctis.tumblr.com! Head on over and check out the saucy goodies! :D

You soon realised that messing with Ignis Scientia was not something you should have taken lightly. Noctis smirked as he laid sprawled on his back, his lithely muscled chest bared and his legs spread for both you and Ignis to see the languid movements of his fist pumping his erect manhood.

Body desperate to move forward on your hands and knees in a crawl towards your indulgent looking king, you were halted before your body could even carry out the intention. Ignis’ grasp was strong on your upper thighs as he held you lower body to his face. 

“Unhh,” you whimpered, your eyes rolling shut as your head rolled backwards in drunken pleasure. Ignis’ tongue laced at your clit, slowly massaging at your sensitive bundle before alternating to pressing his tongue as deep as he could into your gushing hole. You felt yourself squirting small amounts of your essence with every lash of his talented tongue.

He encouraged you to move over him, his eyes shut in bliss as he groaned and ate you out like his life depended on it. And so, you rocked your hips gently, riding his face with all you had. You panted and heaved over him, your hands trailing up your body to pinch at your nipples as your grew closer and closer to your orgasm.

“No,” Noctis suddenly spoke up, stopping his movements as he leered up at your sweat-glistened body, “that’s not how you’re going to cum.” Noctis shook his head and crooked his finger forward, beckoning you off Ignis’ face. 

With much regret, you climbed off him and slid forward towards Noctis, only for him to hold his palm up to halt you in the midst of your journey. His nostrils flared at the sight of your bare body ready for the taking, and he tugged on his erection with a strained groan.

“Ignis,” Noctis ordered, “remember what we discussed. Y/N has been a bad girl. You’ll help me punish her, right?” 

Ignis huffed in amusement at your side, wiping your excess essence off his face with the back of his hand “But of course, Majesty.”

A sudden scream left your lips as a strong grasp enclosed over your ankle and pulled you back until your legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. Ignis paused in his movements, his sea foam gaze narrowing with primal lust as he left go of your ankle and grasped your arm instead.

The thrill of being manhandled caused a stuttered moan to escape your lips as you found yourself pulled onto Ignis’ lap in such a way that your knees straddled one of his thighs. His hands were on your hips again, pressing you downwards until your bare pussy met the warm surface of his finely haired thigh. 

Ignis used one of his arms to hold you steady, his free hand snaking between your pussy lips and his thigh. Again, your eyelids threatened to flutter shut as you felt Ignis’ fingers work to spread your nether lips so that your clit was in direct contact with the skin of his firm, muscular thigh.

It took a lot of effort for you to keep your eyes open as you shot Ignis a questioning look. The usually prim and proper man simply cocked his head to the side, his face no giving away anything as he pressed his thigh more firmly against your soaking pussy. 

“Oh, fuck!” You cried out, your first uttered words for the evening. Noctis tutted from behind you and Ignis, and you felt the bed dip as Noctis moved forward on his knees towards the two of you. You raised your head and licked your lips as your eyes naughtily zoned in on his delicious looking cock. “Noct, babe… please let me taste you.” You pleaded before you could even think about the repercussions of your request.

Ignis’ hold remained firm on your hips, his thigh raised right up against your sopping wet cunt. He began to guide your hips to undulate against his thigh, his lips pressing gentle kisses at the pressure point made so sensitive by his touch right under your earlobe. 

“How rude of you to be fantasising about another man’s cock when you’re getting off astride my thigh,” a swift swat to your ass had you crying out in alarmed shock, the sting turning into a twisted pleasure as Ignis swatted you thrice more with a well practiced hand. “There will be no cock sucking tonight, my dear. Not unless Noctis wills it—.”

“— and I want your tight little pussy tonight, all nice and wet from rubbing your cunt against our royal advisor’s thigh.” Noctis smirked, his tone dark and authoritative as he stared down at you, no mercy in his gaze.

You loved it when he became like this. You loved it when he asserted his control over you, like the king he ought to be. Biting your lip, you keened as you worked yourself harder against Ignis’ thigh, panting loudly in high pitched, broken wails with the delicious stimulation. 

“Yes darling, that’s it. There you go,” Ignis rumbled, his articulate speech jolting pleasure right to your clit as your silken walls began to spasm in what promised to be a mind-shattering release. You willed your body to work itself to the brink of exhaustion, hips rocking almost violently against Ignis’ thigh. “Fuck my leg, hump it like the wild little thing you are. The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” Ignis groaned, his own hand palming his erection.

Fireworks exploded in front of your eyes as the combination of Ignis’ dirty talk and the wild bucking stimulation of Ignis’ thigh massing your engorged clit pushed you over the edge. You tumbled down a figurative slope, raspy cries of pleasure filling the room as your body spasmed atop Ignis’ lap. The advisor held you still, his sudden startled groan barely registering with you as you actually blacked out from the borderline painful pleasure. 

“— you liked that, huh Specs? You liked your future queen squirting all over your lap like the royal whore you want her to be.” Noctis’ spoke knowingly, catching your attention once more as Ignis’ strangled moans and gasps pulled you back to reality.

You glanced down at Ignis’ lap and noted that your King’s hand was firmly pumping at Ignis’ impressive erection. You felt your mouth salivate, and you knew immediately what it was that you wanted.

“I want to taste you,” you whispered, your voice sounding tired. 

Noctis’ eyes flashed with electric purple energy as he pulled his hand away, causing Ignis to let out a disappointed huff. 

“Good idea, my queen,” Noctis murmured. “Ignis, scoot up and get comfortable. Y/N, on your hands and knees. Present yourself to me.”

The king’s orders were immediately obeyed by his royal subjects, the authority in his tone uncontested. Noctis had both you and Ignis at his back and call; Noctis had both of his strongest allies on their knees— all for him.

Your head hovered over Ignis’ pelvic area, his cock ready and waiting to be engulfed by the warm, wet cavity of your mouth. Your legs were spread wide, your essence liberally coating your entrance and the insides of your thighs; an incredible mess to anyone who looked upon you.

“Noctis,” you moaned, “fuck me good.” You felt emboldened, swaying your hips side to side in your prone position to entice your soon-to-be husband. This earned you a firm swat to the ass, inciting a yelp from your open mouth. At that very moment, Ignis pulled your head down, slipping the head of his cock into your mouth with a long-suffering groan.

“Oh, Astrals…” Ignis gasped as you began sucking on his cock immediately, your soft moans and keens causing gentle vibrations to travel down the head of his cock, right to the base where his balls tightened with his oncoming release.

The situation was just too sexually charged; little did you know, neither man was going to last very long with how much of a vixen you were being for them. 

Noctis slammed his cock into your waiting heat, a low moan escaping his lips before his breathing grew stilted. He set a quick pace, pumping his cock in and out of your wet pussy, the lewd sounds of your coupling blending sinfully with the slurping sounds of your mouth wrapped around Ignis’ delicious manhood.

Both men thrust in and out of each of your respective holes, a strange gentleness amidst the roughness as their hands soothed over any part of your body they could reach. Your eyes watered in bliss as your felt your walls clench around Noctis’ sock, a high pitched moan turning garbled as Ignis thrust his cock deeper into your mouth, hitting your throat slightly as he came in thick spurts. His slightly bitter taste reminded you of the Ebony he loved to drink, and you swallowed his seed with no complaint, letting go of his cock with a pop from your mouth.

Behind you, Noctis was chasing his release, growing silent as he approached his climax. Your breasts rocked back and forth along with your body, your gaze hazily catching Ignis’ as he watched his monarchy get debauched over the top of him.

“Take my seed… fucking take my seed!” Noctis cursed, his knuckled turning white with how hard he gripped your hips, his own hips stuttering as his seed coated your inner walls. Panting harshly, Noctis let out a quiet, choked moan— almost sounding like pleasured sobbing— before he pulled out of you and tumbled to your side.

You collapsed between Ignis’ still-splayed legs and rested your head on one of Ignis’ thighs. Your scent wafted into your nose, musky and clearly the scent of your arousal. Turning your head, you kissed Ignis’ thigh before reaching out to gently rub Noctis’ back as he blinked at you with a sleepy satiation written on his bashfully handsome expression.

“You’re not allowed to be shy now. Not after all the filth you just executed.” You chided playfully, sore in all the right places. 

You felt Ignis’ fingers gently massage at your scalp as he hummed in agreement “Indeed. Noct, you put on quite the puppet show. Rule as you do in the bedroom, and all of Eos may benefit greatly.”

Noctis groaned and turned his head, burying his face against the mattress “Shut up. I’m tired. Let’s nap.”

You gazed upwards, heat rising to your cheeks as you made eye contact with a very gorgeous and naked Ignis Scientia. He smiled down at you, looking as comfortable as can be as shrugged his shoulders. 

“Noct has a point; it appears we may have over-exerted ourselves in doling out your punishment. I surely enjoyed myself, it has been much too long since I have experienced such a release. Thank you, Y/N.”

Ignis sudden earnest confession had you lost for words.

So, you simply nodded and gently climbed off Ignis, settling on his other side. Wrapping your arm around him slowly, you smiled and shut your eyes.

“You’re welcome Iggy. I’m sure Noct will be happy to let you join us any time you please.”

The last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep was Ignis’ chuckle, followed by a soft sigh “I’ll be sure to remember that for when I find myself lonely, Y/N.”


End file.
